LOCOS POR POTTER
by Laura Black
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que tiene Harry Potter que tiene a todas las serpientes locas por él? El pobre Gryffindor tendrá que hacer gala de toda su fuerza y valentía para luchar contra los obstáculos a los que no está acostumbrado. SLASH
1. CAPITULO 1

LOCOS POR POTTER

**LOCOS POR POTTER**

_¿Ese es Harry Potter?_

_Esa es la pregunta que se hacen todos cuando ven al Gryffindor entrar al comedor. Sigue teniendo el mismo pelo azabache desordenado, los mismos ojos verde esmeralda, las mismas gafas de montura redonda y la misma cicatriz. Nada en él ha cambiado, pero tiene algo distinto. Algo especial._

_¿Qué es lo que tiene Harry Potter que tiene a todas las serpientes locas por él? El pobre Gryffindor tendrá que hacer gala de toda su fuerza y valentía para luchar contra los obstáculos a los que no está acostumbrado._

_Por si eso no fuera suficiente, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, recibe la herencia de Los Potter, con una condición muy clara: Debe casarse antes de cumplir los 18 años._

_¿Podrá alguna de las serpientes conseguir amarrar al Niño que Vivió?_

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo sin escribir Fics, regreso ahora con mi primer Fic Slash largo. No se como saldrá la cosa, pues ahora solo es una idea que me vino de pronto y decidí ponerla en marcha a ver cómo salía la cosa, pero tengo puestas muchas ganas e ilusión, y espero que os guste tanto como me está gustando a mí escribirla.**

**Sobre la pareja… No la tengo definida aún, aunque el protagonista indiscutible es Harry, pero si tenéis alguna idea o sugerencia sobre quien debe ser su pareja, estoy atenta a sugerencias, jaja.**

**Para situaros en el Fic, os diré que sucede en el último curso de Harry en Hogwarts, ya sin la amenaza de Voldemort. Lo ocurrido en el sexto y séptimo libro, me lo pasara por un sitio que se me yo, jajajja, por lo tanto, ni Dumbledore está muerto ni tampoco Sirius.**

**Por cierto, y aunque me pese, los personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a Rowling, y no consigo ningún beneficio económico de esto, tan solo pasar un buen rato, esperar divertidos, recibir reviews (para que negarlo, jaja) y sobretodo, disfrutar con lo que más me gusta: escribir.**

**Y ya no me enrollo más, os dejo con el Fic.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Como todas las mañanas de verano, la del 31 de julio había amanecido especialmente soleada y calurosa. Pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente empapada de sudor, Harry Potter cerró su baul. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se sentó en su incómoda y destartalada cama, paseando la mirada por la desolada habitación. No pudo evitar que le embargara un poco de pena al saber que ya no volvería nunca más allí. Al fin y al cabo, había sidosu casa – que no su hogar- desde pequeño, aunque sus momentos allí vividos, no eran muy agradables y la mayoría prefería olvidar.

Pero ya no más. Los Dursley ya no tendrían que soportar más su presencia y él lo perdería de vista para siempre, ya no tendría que soportar más abusos y castigos por su parte. Era libre. Por fin podría irse a vivir con su auténtica familia: su padrino Sirius, con Remus, los Weasley y Hermione.

Con solo imaginárselo, sentía la emoción vibrar en su interior. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo y tanto sufrimiento, las cosas estaban bien. Voldemort ya no estaba allí para amargarle la vida, pues lo había derrotado a finales de su sexto año en una cruel y sangrienta batalla, que acabó otorgándole el nuevo título de "El niño que venció y sobrevivió".

Para él, la batalla no era más que un borrón. No recordaba gran cosa de lo que había sucedido, sólo que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el cuerpo de Voldemort yacía inerte en el suelo, mientras una nube negra salía de su pecho, camino del cielo, para después estallar como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara. Notaba como la gente le palmeaba la espalda, felicitándole, le abrazaban, gritando y vitoreando la victoria. Lo último que vio, fue la sonrisa radiante de Sirius, con lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos zafiro. Recordó haberle correspondido a la sonrisa, antes de caer en la oscuridad. Despertó tres días después en San Muntgo.

De eso hacía ya cuatro meses. Cuatro meses en los que podría estar viviendo con Sirius, pero debido a la situación un poco caótica que estaba viviendo el mundo mágico después de la guerra, había asuntos que tratar antes. Su padrino había tenido que enfrentarse a varios juicios a fin de demostrar su inocencia y posteriormente, y tras declararle inocente, otros juicios para conseguir la custodia de Harry. Y por fin, después de mucho pelear, se la habían concedido. Pero antes de poder irse con él, Sirius tenía solucionar otros asuntos, como la búsqueda de casa, pues no quería regresar a Grimmauld Place.

Esas semanas se le habían hecho eternas a Harry, pero por fin, esa mañana había recibido una lechuza de Sirius comunicándole que preparara sus cosas que por la tarde pasaría a recogerle. No cabía en si de la impaciencia, y como no tenía ganas de ver las caras de sus tíos y su primo, se había pasado todo el día en su cuarto. Para cuando sonó el timbre, a Harry ya no le quedaban uñas que morderse. Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras, al tiempo que Sirius hacía su entrada en casa de los Dursley. Harry se quedo plantado en mitad las escaleras.

Sirius no le había visto, pues tenía puesta toda su atención en sus tíos. Por su expresión airada y su voz acerada, no les estaría haciendo ningún cumplido, de eso tenía Harry toda la convicción. Los Dursley, pálidos y asustados, escuchaban las recriminaciones que les hacía el mago a cusa de la forma en la que cuidaron a Harry en todos esos años.

Harry tuvo que haber hecho algún ruido, pues Sirius se calló de golpe y miró hacia las escaleras. El adulto tuvo un momento de sorpresa al ver allí a su ahijado, pero enseguida esbozó una radiante sonrisa y abrió los brazos. Harry no necesitó más invitación, y correspondiéndole a la sonrisa, bajó corriendo los pocos escalones que quedaban, y se lanzó a los brazos de su padrino, fundiéndose ambos en un emotivo abrazo, bajo la mirada atónita de los Dursley.

-¡Pero cómo has crecido, cachorro! – rió Sirius observando a Harry de arriba abajo, en una mirada de orgullo paternal.

Y tanto que había crecido en esos cuatro meses. Sirius nunca había sido bajo, pero su ahijado le sobrepasaba fácilmente dos palmos. Calculó que mediría casi el metro ochenta. Sus músculos se habían desarrollado, ensanchando sus espaldas, y no sin sorprenderse, se dio cuenta de que ese chiquillo que había tenido en sus brazos cuando no era más que un bebe, era ahora todo un hombre. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver lo mucho que se le parecía a James y lo mucho que veía de Lily en él. Sin duda, sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de su hijo, y no era para menos.

-Te he echado de menos – reconoció Harry con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y le revolvió el pelo. Era todo un hombre, pero seguía conservando esa dulzura y esa inocencia propia de un niño, pese a todo lo que había vivido. Ya era hora de pervertirlo un poco, se dijo.

-¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas listas? – Harry asintió fervientemente con la cabeza – En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos, aún nos queda bastante rato antes de que lleguemos a casa.

Para sorpresa de Harry, su padrino había ido a recogerlo en un lujoso deportivo. Cargaron el baúl en el maletero, y tras despedirse sus tíos, ambos se fueron. No había sido una despedida emotiva ni tampoco larga, tan sólo habían sido unas palabras breves y corteses. Su relación no daba para más.

Durante el camino, Sirius fue poniéndole al corriente de todo lo sucedido en el mundo mágico desde la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, y conociendo a su ahijado, se abstuvo de decirle que su rostro era portada de periódicos y revistas mágicas. Al chico no parecía agradarle ser el centro de toda atención, y posiblemente se encerraría bajo llave si supiera que en el momento en que pisara suelo mágico, la avalancha de periodistas y fans ansiosos por unas palabras o una foto que caería sobre él, sería monumental. Y si precisamente él, Dumbledore y los más allegados al chico decidieron que lo mejor era estar esos meses en tranquilidad aunque fuera en casa de sus desagradables parientes, era para que las cosas se calmaran un poco y el chico no tuviera que ser víctima de tantos acosos.

A Harry, el viaje se le hizo corto, aunque cuando llegaron a casa de Sirius, era ya de noche. Su padrino le había descrito un poco la casa que el Ministerio de Magia le dio en compensación por todos los años que pasó en Azkaban siendo inocente. Pero los adjetivos de "modesta casa" no tenían nada que ver con lo que Harry pensaba de esa mansión de tres pisos de altura que se erguía frente a él. Un enorme jardín rodeaba la casa, y soltó una risita ante la cara que pondría tía Petunia si lo viera. Con lo que se enorgullecía ella de su espléndido jardín…

Dentro, todo estaba oscuro y Sirius abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que Harry entrara primero. El muchacho quedó sorprendido a más no poder cuando de pronto se encendieron las luces y un montón de voces gritaron al unísono "Feliz Cumpleaños". Todos estaban allí. Los Weasley al completo, Hermione y sus padres, Remus, el profesor Dumbledore, Tonks, Ojoloco y casi toda la Orden del Fénix que tan arduamente habían luchado con él en la batalla final. Esa era su familia, aunque no le uniera ningún lazo de sangre con ninguno de ellos. Uno de los momentos más emotivos, fue cuando Molly Weasley lo abrazó y le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de él y que lo quería como si de un hijo se tratara. Sus ojos estaban abnegados de lágrimas de felicidad y le sonreían con un orgullo maternal que emocionó a Harry. Así es como le habría mirando su madre.

Sirius no había escatimado en los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su ahijado. En un momento dado de la fiesta, Remus cogió al animago del brazo y lo sacó fuera del salón, donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. Pero el otro tenía otros planes, porque nada más salir y verse alejado de la mirada de los invitados, estampó a Remus en la pared y procedió a devorarlo con los labios. El licántropo soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta que no duró más que un segundo antes de que devolviera con igual o más fervor, el beso, con sus lenguas emprendiendo una acalorada lucha por tomar el control. Las manos atrevidas de Sirius se posaron en las caderas del licántropo, acariciando y apretando al compás del movimiento de pelvis que rozaba las dos erecciones y las respiraciones se agitaban ante el placentero roce.

-¡Por Merlín, Sirius, está todo el mundo ahí dentro! – jadeó Remus cuando Sirius tocó su miembro a través del pantalón. Era enloquecedor. Las caricias de Sirius hacían que se olvidara de todo y que sólo importaran las sensaciones y emociones. Tenía que parar, pues ese no era el momento ni el lugar para ello, aunque se muriera de ganas de continuar y terminar lo que habían empezado.

-Te he echado de menos, Rem – susurró Sirius atacando su cuello con suaves y enloquecedores besos y pequeños mordiscos.

-Y yo también, pese a que sólo has estado cuatro horas fuera de casa – soltó una risita cuando el pelo del animago le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, y haciendo gala de un autocontrol que no sabía ni que tenía, se apartó un poco de él. – Pero no era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando te saqué del comedor, y que conste que no me estoy quejando – rió ante la cara de perro apaleado que mostró el otro hombre – Ha llegado una lechuza del abogado. Mañana por la tarde vendrá para leer el testamento de James y Lily.

-¿Testamento? – la voz de Sirius denotaba sorpresa, justamente la misma que había puesto él cuando leyó la carta – No tenía ni idea de que hubiesen dejado testamento, pensé que todo sería para Harry, al fin y al cabo, es su único hijo.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero en la carta ponía que James y Lily dejaron escrito que el testamento se leyera cuando Harry cumpliera su mayoría de edad y dado que hoy es su cumpleaños…

-Mañana se lo comentare a Harry – se quedó pensativo un momento y luego, soltando una risita, se lanzó a devorar los dulces y adictivos labios del licántropo, pero esté se hizo a un lado, y frenó sus intenciones - ¡Remus! – protestó indignado.

-Prometo compensarte esta noche – sonrió con picardía – Lo importante ahora, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de su ahijado.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Harry estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso al sentir la insistente mirada del abogado sobre él, que no había dejado de observarle desde que entró por la puerta, saludándolo con una efusividad vergonzosa y sacudiendo su mano con vehemencia mientras lo empalagaba con halagos y cumplidos. ¿Qué no habría nadie que lo mirara con normalidad? Sin contar a su familia y amigos, ¿No habría nadie que no lo viera como una celebridad y que lo vieran simplemente como Harry? Al parecer, no y eso estaba empezando a molestarle mucho. De vez en cuando, Harry le lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Sirius, pero éste tenía puesta toda su atención en el abogado, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y una actitud molesta. Se notaba que no le había caído muy bien. Pero el señor Matthews ni siquiera se había percatado del asunto porque seguía mirando a Harry como quien mira algo que ha anhelado desde hacía tiempo, con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa.

Los tres estaban sentados en el salón de la casa, una estancia espaciosa y muy iluminada debido a los grandes ventanales que dejaba entrar los brillantes rayos de sol. El color crema de las paredes y la sencillez con la que estaba amueblada, le daba calidez y sensación de hogar. Esperaban a que llegara Remus de comprar unas cosas, pues Harry no quería que empezara la lectura hasta que este no regresara. A riesgo de parecer tonto, loco o paranoico, tenía la sensación de que necesitaría de su apoyo cuando se hiciera la lectura. Casi podía asegurar de que lo que en él se decía, cambiaría su vida.

Y no tenía idea de cuanto…

La llegada de Remus fue recibida como si de un milagro se tratara. Sirius se levantó como un resorte del sillón, deseando besar hasta la saciedad a su pareja por haber llegado. Harry lo miró agradecido y el licántropo podía jurar que estaba aliviado. Al muchacho le costaba un poco mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él, mostrarse abiertamente como lo hacía con Sirius, pero Remus deseaba que el chico dejara de verle como su profesor y lo viera como su amigo, como un tío. Literalmente, se dejó arrastrar por Sirius hasta que se vio sentado delante del menudo abogado. Una sombra de recelo cruzó la mirada del hombre al verle, y ninguno dudó de que este sabía lo que Remus era.

-Creo que ahora si podemos empezar con la lectura – dijo el señor Matthews con su voz estridente y todos asintieron. Instintivamente, Harry apretó la mano de Sirius. El abogado empezó a rebuscar en su maletín mientras murmuraba maldiciones - ¡Aquí está! – exclamó sacando un rollo de pergamino que por su amarillento y desgastado estado, debería tener unos cuantos cientos de años. – Antes de empezar, déjenme decirles que mi familia ha llevado durante muchas generaciones, los asuntos legales de los Potter, y hace tan solo unas pocas semanas, mi padre me pasó el testigo a mí. Es el sueño de cualquier Matthews encargarse de tan importante asunto, que es el que hoy nos reúne aquí.

-Vaya al grano – gruñó Sirius y el abogado pegó un saltito en su silla, mirando un poco asustado al animago, quien sonrió socarrón y murmuro algo que sonó como "_gallina_".

-Tengo conocimiento de que el joven Potter aquí presente, recibió de sus padres una pequeña herencia, que no es más que una mísera parte de todo lo que le pertenece, pues los Potters son una de las familias más ricas e importantes del Mundo mágico. Harry, ¿me deja llamarlo Harry? – miró al chico y ni siquiera esperó a que este le respondiera, pues ya había empezado a hablar – Veras Harry, el dinero que hay en la cámara de Gringotts más Godric Hollow, era propiedad exclusiva de tus padres, pero lo que contiene este testamento, es la herencia que recibirás por ser un Potter, la herencia que ha ido pasando a manos de todos tus antepasados, y déjame decirte que han sido muchos. Este testamento fue escrito por tu antepasado Corentin Graham Potter y dejó expresamente escrito que debía ser cumplido por todos sus descendientes.

A Harry eso le daba muy mala espina. El señor Matthews desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a leer:

-Es muy largo, así que voy directo a la parte donde se habla de tu herencia y si lo deseas, después puedes leerlo entero. Dice así: _He tenido cuatro hijos varones, cada uno de ellos más fuerte y hermoso que los otros, pero muy estúpidos. No tienen ningún sentido del deber, ningunas ganas de sentar cabeza, de formar una familia y tengo miedo de que el apellido Potter muera con ellos. Merlín sabe lo que le ha costado a mis antepasados y a mí mismo, llevar al apellido donde está ahora, en la cumbre. Estoy cansado de ver como arruinan su vida yendo de faldas, batiéndose en duelo solo por ver quien es mejor mago y lo único que han conseguido con ello, es que les tachen de golfos, de mujeriegos, de despilfarradores, y ninguna madre los quiere como esposo para sus hijas. Mis esperanzas de que perdure mi linaje, van desapareciendo. Estoy tan casado. Por suerte, mi sobrino ha tenido un fuerte y saludable hijo. Será él el que nos salve._

"_Pero tengo la solución a ello. Lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo y está todo planeado para que salga a la perfección, no habrá ningún error. Se que mis hijos están esperando que deje este mundo para poder hacerse con la herencia, pero no tienen ni idea de la sorpresa que se van a llevar. He lanzado un poderoso hechizo a todos los Potter para que, si antes de los diecinueve años no se han casado y no han tenido un heredero, no tendrán ninguna herencia y se les habrá arrebatado aquello que seguramente aprecian mucho: su magia."_

El silencio que se estableció en el salón fue atronador. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj se escuchaba fuerte y ensordecedor, cualquier ruido, por minúsculo que fuera, se oía fuerte. El señor Matthews se hubiera reído al ver las caras de estupefacción de los tres hombres que tenía enfrente, pero el asunto era demasiado serio como para hacer broma de él. Su reacción fue la misma que estaba viendo, cuando lo leyó por primera vez. El tal Corentin debería estar loco para dejar algo así escrito. Su abuelo le contó una vez, que se lo contó su abuelo, de que hubieron Potter's que se negaron a cumplir con lo dicho en el testamento, y tal y como decía éste, perdieron su magia y no recibieron herencia alguna. Lo habían intentado todo, pero no había contra hechizo ni solución.

-Creo que… - empezó Harry con un hilo de voz, recuperándose de la impresión, pero Sirius había reaccionado ya y gritaba encarándose con el enclenque abogado.

-¿Me está diciendo que Harry tiene que casarse y tener un hijo antes de los diecinueve años? – exclamó enfurecido – Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, y pagará muy caro esta burla.

-Le ruego que no es una burla, señor Black – dijo el abogado tembloroso – Créame, no me hace ninguna gracia lo que está escrito, pero no se puede hacer nada. Muchos se negaron a hacerlo y perdieron su magia, eso les ocasionó a más de uno, la locura o en el peor de los casos, la muerte.

-Esto es una pesadilla – murmuró abatido Remus, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y escondiendo la cara en las manos.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón y miró impotente a su ahijado, quien tenía la mirada perdida y con el shock aún impregnado en su rostro. Pobre chico, ¿Qué no tenía derecho a vivir una vida feliz y tranquila? Ahora que la amenaza de Voldemort ya no estaba y que por fin podría ser un adolescente como cualquier otro, ahora le caía esa bomba encima. Quiso empezar a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a diestro y siniestro por hacerle eso a Harry.

-Lo lamento, de verdad – dijo el señor Matthews y parecía apenado de verdad – Supongo que ahora querrán pensar con tranquilidad, por lo tanto, yo me retiro. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en ponerse en contacto conmigo, les ayudaré encantado. – se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

Fue Remus quien se levantó y le acompañó a la puerta, dándole un apretón de manos, ni Harry ni Sirius se movieron de su sitio. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Harry se levantó y salió del salón. Sirius hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero Remus se lo impidió.

-Necesita estar sólo. Después hablaremos con él – murmuró con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – murmuró con voz rota – Harry no se merece esto. Se merece ser feliz y ser por fin el adolescente sin problemas que debería ser.

-Confiemos en que esto traiga alguna cosa buena – rogó Remus recostándose en el pecho de su pareja, y se obligó a relajarse sintiendo los latidos del hombre, pero éste, al igual que él, estaba muy alterado. – Debemos apoyarlo y ayudarlo en todo.

Nada más salir del salón, Harry fue directo al sótano de la casa. Lo habían adecuado para las transformaciones de Remus. Entró como una tromba y cerró la puerta para que no se abriera de fuera, y lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Se quedó parado un momento en medio de la estancia, viendo el escaso mobiliario, antes de que la rabia y la ira le corrieran por las venas, y con un grito ensordecedor dejó salir lo que llevaba dentro. Grito por haber los maltratos de los Dursley, por los malos momentos pasados en Hogwarts cuando todos creían que era el Heredero de Slytherin, grito por haber dejado escapar a Pettigrew en su tercer año, grito por la muerte de Cedric, y no dejó de gritar hasta que no se quedó tranquilo y desahogado.


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de tres días en los que Harry no soltaba palabra alguna acerca de su nueva situación, Sirius y Remus estaban empezando a preocuparse. El chico apenas salía de su habitación si no era extremadamente necesario, incluso muchas veces comía o cenaba en su cuarto. Al principio, creían que el chico necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad para pensar, pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de hacer nada, los adultos decidieron hablar con él.

Pero Harry no les respondió como querían, sino que respondió con escuetos monosílabos a sus preguntas acerca de su futuro. Tanto Remus como Sirius apoyarían a Harry tomara la decisión que tomara. Si el chico decidiera no casarse y dentro de un año perdiera su magia, ellos lo ayudarían en lo que le hiciera falta. Harry no necesitaba su magia para ser un chico estupendo y era suficientemente capaz de conseguir lo que se propusiera. Si por el contrario se casaba, más de lo mismo: ellos estarían a su lado.

Pero para Harry las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

La verdad era que el chico no había dejado de pensar en el asunto desde que el abogado se saliera de su casa. El hecho de que tuviera que casarse y tener un hijo en el corto período de dos años, le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Desde luego, no esperaba una cosa así cuando le dijeron que recibiría una herencia, pero siendo sinceros… ¿Quién iba a imaginarse semejante locura? Él desde luego no. Eso demostraba lo poco que sabía del mundo mágico y todo lo que le quedaba por aprender.

Cuando Remus y Sirius le preguntaron sobre que iba a hacer, no supo que responderles. ¿Qué podía decirles si ni él mismo sabía lo que iba a hacer? Sería un tonto si dijera que nunca había imaginado en casarse y formar una familia, pero eso era un sueño lejano y mayormente inalcanzable mientras Voldemort siguiera con vida y ahora que éste por fin no estaba, esa idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Quería disfrutar de la vida, ya habría tiempo para pensar en el futuro. Pero como siempre, sus ilusiones se habían visto truncadas y otra vez habían decidido su vida. Debería estar acostumbrado, pero no lo estaba. Después de conocer el mundo mágico, con sus cosas buenas y malas, no se veía capaz de vivir como un muggle. La magia se había vuelto en algo indispensable para él, y perderla, sería como quedarse vacío, como si le quitaran una parte importante de él.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su felicidad con un matrimonio con alguien a quien no amara. Aunque sonara cursi incluso para sus oídos, para él el matrimonio estaba basado en el amor y el respeto, en la confianza. Y siendo sinceros, todo aquel que quisiera casarse con él, lo haría porque era Harry Potter, el héroe. No por querer al chico, sino al nombre. Un matrimonio así, estaba condenado al fracaso, y tal y como ya sabía, no existía el divorcio en el mundo mágico. El matrimonio era considerado como una unión sagrada e irrompible. Y viendo el poco tiempo que tenía para enamorarse y sabiendo que no había nadie que le gustara, la idea de un matrimonio con amor, era una cosa más bien imposible.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a visitarle y se quedarían hasta el final de las vacaciones. El chico se sentía feliz de tenerles allí, pero rogaba para que no supieran nada del asunto de la herencia, así que se lo preguntó a Sirius:

-No les hemos dicho nada. Son tus amigos y por lo tanto, es tu decisión contarles o no – le tranquilizó el animago revolviéndole el pelo con cariño – Tan solo les dijimos que podrías sentirte un poco aburrido y que te agradaría que estuvieran contigo. Así que, ¿por qué no te olvidas de todo durante un tiempo y disfrutas con tus amigos?

Y así lo hizo. Durante los siguientes días, Harry se dedicó a enseñarles la casa a sus amigos. Hermione quedó prendada de la enorme biblioteca, con estanterías enormes que ocupaban todas las paredes, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Y todas repletas de libros. La mayoría de ellos, los había sacado Sirius de Grimmauld Place, antes de ordenar quemarla, con el retrato de su madre incluido. Esos libros eran lo único que había salvado del fuego. Remus también había puesto su granito de arena, aportando todos los libros que tenía en su vieja casa.

Tal y como contó Sirius durante una de las comidas, había mandado construir un estadio de Quidditch. Ron estalló de la alegría y entre gritos entusiasmados, les dijo a los dos hombres que lo adoptaran. La mesa estalló en carcajadas ante las ocurrencias del pelirrojo. Y después de muchos días, Harry por fin había reído de verdad.

Pero la siempre animada presencia de sus amigos, logró distraerle de su problema durante pocos días, pero después, el asunto seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Y fue Hermione quien se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba un poco ido, como perdido en su mundo. Así que una tarde se sentaron ella y Ron y se lo preguntaron.

-No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo decís? – mintió Harry, pero cometió el error de rehusarles la mirada y ahí Hermione le pilló.

Con gesto abatido, les contó todo lo que le preocupaba, todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. No había querido contarles nada, más que nada porque no quería preocuparles con sus problemas, pero una vez lo hubo soltado todo, se quedó mucho más tranquilo, pero el incómodo silencio que siguió a su revelación, le inquietó. Fue Ron quien rompió el silencio, y lo hizo tal y como Harry esperaba, con un grito de disconformidad.

-¡Eso no es justo! – dio un puñetazo al cojín que había en el sofá - ¿Cómo han podido hacerte eso?

-¿Y Sirius y Remus que dicen de esto? – fue la pregunta calmada de Hermione, pero viendo como se retorcía las manos, Harry supo que no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba.

-Dicen que me apoyarán en todo – murmuró Harry – Pero eso no me solucionada nada. El problema sigue estando ahí.

-¿Tan malo sería vivir sin magia? – pregunto Ron mirándolo intensamente.

-¿Estas de broma? - exclamó Harry sorprendido – No se si podría vivir sin ella.

-Pues si no quieres quedarte sin magia, la única solución que hay, es buscarte una novia – apuntó Hermione, pero Harry abrió la boca para protestar – Si, si, ya se que no te gusta nadie, pero digo yo, alguien habrá que te vea como Harry, no como el héroe, ¿no?

-¿Y que estás sugiriendo? – preguntó Ron curioso.

-Haremos una lista con las posibles candidatas y Harry tendrá una cita con ella. – exclamó entusiasmada ante su propia idea – Así Harry decidirá quien le gusta y quien no. ¿Qué os parece?

-Que te estas viciando a las drogas – masculló Harry realmente en contra del plan. Miró a Ron en busca de apoyo, pero éste parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea - ¡Estáis locos! Ya me imagino el cachondeo y las risas cuando se enteren que Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, busca esposa.

Y siguió negándose durante los siguientes días, pero poco pudo hacer, pues Hermione, con ayuda de Ron, Sirius y Remus, empezaron a hacer una lista con las posibles candidatas. El chico de la cicatriz tuvo ganas de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra y escapar de esa locura. Hermione le perseguía, lista en mano, preguntándole que le parecía esta chica o la otra. A la mayoría de ellas, no las había visto en su vida.


End file.
